


Hayley Potter, the girl who f****d!

by Prisioux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Sex Magic, Threesome, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisioux/pseuds/Prisioux
Summary: Harry and Hayley are twins. They love each other and have a deep connection. But where Harry is shy, Hayley is outgoing...actually, Hayley lives for the spotlight.So, when destiny brings her means to help her brother in his mission to defeat Evil, Hayley is just too happy to fight.If Harry´s secret weapon is Love, Hayley´s is Lust.WARNING: tags are meant for Fem!Harry. But yes, Harry will also have sex here. Everybody will be happy, okay?If you do not like snappy, sexual and cynical, please, this story is not for you!Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling





	1. First Step: Virginity

Harry Potter wondered sometimes how different his life would have been had he not ben blessed- or cursed- with his beloved twin sister, Hayley.

For starters, Aunt Petunia would have barely tolerated his presence in the house . For what Harry understood of their family dynamics, their mother, Lillian, being a witch had driven her away from her sister, who also seemed to have her own reasons to ressent her youngest.

So it was not with happiness in her heart or out of family concern that Petunia took them in. It was actually a mix of Dumbledore shaming Petunia into it and the longing for having a daughter of her own.

Petunia had had a rough first pregnancy; her baby was too big, she had complications at birth and those left her forever impaired. She had assumed her dream of having a baby girl would never came to be and had told herself she was content in raising her beloved boy as a single child.

Then, Hayley came into her life.

Harry knew his aunt would have prefered just to take the small girl in, but Albus Dumbledore insisted both were to be raised together, leaving Petunia no other choice than to accept Harry.

Dudley was, obviously, the apple of his mother's eye, but Petunia indeed had a soft spot for Hayley and, in time, came to be almost nice to Harry, for his sister was very protective of the boy and make sure to share everything with him.

The room they shared were the smallest of the house and they were expected to keep it clean and organized at all times; they were well fed and, although their clothes were basically hand me downs of Dudley´s or from their distant cousins, Harry had to admit they were not unhappy or terribly mistreated.

Had not been for Hayley , I might have ended sleeping in a cupboard.

Hayley had always been smart and eager to make their lives better. It did not take long for her to realize that their well being was directly associated with making Petunia happy and the small girl sought ways to ensue their aunt had a smile on her face.

Sometimes, her desires and of her aunt´s were one and the same: “ Aunt Petunia, my teachers said I am quite talented and there is a casting call for Eastenders...would you have me try out?Would it not be fun if I get the part? You could meet all the famous people!”

Petunia was in heaven when Hayley´s agent informed them she had been hired. Aged five, Hayley Potter made her debut on television. It was a small part- three episodes- but the money was good and , since her aunt was their guardian, this meant that Petunia Dursley was able to take pictures with some of her favorite stars.

Hayley became one of the most sought after models-actress of her age and her income helped pay some of the Dursley´s bills. (thankfully, there were laws against parents and guardians taking too much of child start´s wages). Hayley insisted to have her moeny deposited in a shared account with Harry and even got him some jobs as extra player, as they were both quite good looking.

Petunia was very upset when time came for Hayley and Harry to leave for Hogwarts and was seriously considering not allowing them to attend. Hayley had the presence of mind of putting their aunt´s worries to rest the best way she could:

“I can still work during my vacations…”

and to Hogwarts they went.

***

Hayley was sorted into Ravenclaw; that silly hat wanted to place her at Gryffindor with her brother but the eleven years old, on the brink of womanhood, wanted to assert her individuality. Much to her surprise, since their arrival, Harry was being treated with almost reverence by some of students who believed him to be a child of prophecy.

Privatly, Harry believed they both had defeated their would-be-murderer...their mother´s sacrifice protected them both from the killing curse.

_Why is that everybody assumed it had been him to defeat Voldemort?_

While Hayley was happy for her brother finally gaining recognition, she knew she was just too good to be shoved into a supporting role.

The years passed: Hayley´s breasts, rear and legs developed and well, everybody noticed. She would be lying if she said she was not happy at being, once again, the center of attentions: for fucks´s sake, the girl was a child actress, of course she liked to be admired and talked about!

Hayley made it to the Ravenclaw quidditch team and swore they would get the Cup that year. The girl was relentless in bending the rules of the game for her advantage, unashamed of using force and violence and all too keen from stealing the spotlight from Harry, reasoning he was shy anyway.

It was not only a hint of sibling rivarly that guided Haley those days, but her hormones too.

The thing was that, at fourteen, Hayley was simply dying to lose her virginity; but not with anyone and no, she would not give up her innocence for nothing.

No, no...sex was power and Hayley was all convinced there was a way of enhancing her magical core through pleasure.

Why not get as powerful as Voldemort or Dumbledore through multiple orgasms?

Hayley had developed a talent for stealing during her years in the Theater. When she found a book in the forbidden area of Hogwarts library about sex magic, she stole it on the spot. Hayley was an outstanding student but she found the book too theoretical and hermetic and concluded she needed not only willing partners, but a capable teacher.

There was only one man for the job: Severus Snape.

She hesitated at first. For starters, Hayley was a minor at fourteen and she hated the idea of being taken advantage of. Then, she knew that Snape had been in love with her mother, so the thought of him being interested in guiding this journey because he had always wanted to fuck Lily Evans was, well, gross.

Harry and Hayley returned to the Dursley´s the summer and, as usual, their aunt had booked the girl for some photo shoots and a small, blink you miss, role in the movie Persuasion. However being fourteen looking like eighteen was working against her at this point and there was not many jobs to be had, so Hayley was free to accept the Weasley's invitation to the Quidditch World Cup.

There, Hayley met the elusive Charles Weasley and, well, decided a too good to pass learning opportunity had presented itself.

She discreetely went to meet the red- haired young man when he was alone in his room:

“Hi there Charles...so, tell me: do you find Harry attractive?”

The poor red haired almost choked.

“No need to be so scared. You know, the outside world is coming around to this sort of things. Pretty natural, if you ask me. You have gay animals in the nature...why not have gay wizards too, right?”

Charlie lived far away from his family and did not know Hayley enough to trust her with his secret; therefore, she worked on calming him down and convince Charles she meant no harm.

“ Come on, I am not going to tell anyone and I do not judge! I just need your ...err...help?”

“Are you blackmailing me, Hayley?” Charles asked incredulous.

“No, no. Regardless if you agree to help me or not, I will not tell anyone. It is just that you, being gay, are the right man to teach me how to properly suck cock. You know, since you get your cock sucked and suck some, you do have both perspectives!”

Charles could not argue with Hayley´s logic and, for the next couple of days, the young witch was given a crash course in the art of fellatio.

Hayley had just finished licking the tip of Charle´s dick after he unloaded on her tits- something he delighted in doing now that he had allowed a girl near his man bits- when she asked him: “How would you rank your prick, Charlie? I mean, it does look good and it fits in my mouth, but I am curious to hear your opinion on the matter.”

“Men are obsessed about size and it is one of the few things in my lifestyle that sometimes make me wish for heterosexuality. I am versatile, meaning I like both to give and to get, and my cock is bigger than the average, but not by much. I would say my equipment is more than enough for possible partners and the ones who need more can have my fists.”

As he spoke, Charlie watched as Hayley played with his balls even though he had just ejaculated and smiled. After all, he had told her to familiarize herself with male anatomy and gave her free reign to handle him.

“ You see how I keep my pubic hair trimmed at the base? It is cleaner this way, but also gives the impression that my ding dong is bigger.”

The day after, Charlie had to leave for Romania. Hayley asked him to grade her efforts and, from 1 to 10, Charles said her blow job was a solid 9.

Hayley vowed to practice until she was sure she was a 10

***

Hayley took to wear more risqué clothes underneath her Ravenclaw robes. Draco Malfoy seemed to be a fan- actually, screw that, Slytherins were all but salivating everytime Hayley entered a room. The poor bastards. She had a huge crush on Lucius Malfoy and was beyond herself at the World Cup when she noticed Draco's father checking her out. _Hehe...just don't die before I get my hands on you, your sexy racist motherfucker._

Harry, however, was tired of being teased by the other boys on Hayley´s choice of attire. “ We are in the wizarding world, sis...stop wearing those lycra pants and tight, form fitting shirts.”

“Nah, I do not think so, big brother.” Hayley then winked at Draco, who was sitting at an oposite table; the poor boy's face went immediately red. “ You see, the boys do not mind it, the girls keep transfiguring their clothes to look like me and, most importantly, I am completely comfortable wearing those clothes, so you are the only person complaining about this …”

A day later, Hayley was called to a private meeting with the Heads of the Four Houses and the Headmaster:

“ Miss Potter, I asked you here to discuss your non compliance to Hogwarts dress code.” Dumbledore said sternly as soon as Hayley took her sit.

_Fuck you, Harry Potter!_

“Wait, are you not even going to offer me lemon drops?” Hayley said dispassionately. “ Jeez, you must be really mad at me, huh?”

“I assure you, Miss Potter, I am not mad, merely doing my job. As you see, I called the four houses here to discuss this matter. Most likely due to your high profile, your non compliance of our rules has been not only observed, but mimicked by some of our pupils.”

Hayley´s knickers got wet when Severus Snape spoke. _Man, his voice is like melted chocolate_. “ While the girls at Slytherin have not been caught wearing such extravagant outfits, the boys have been affected during theclasses shared with Ravenclaw, where Miss Potter pervasive influence is most felt.”

Professor Flitwick shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “ I resent this comment, Professor Snape. Miss Hayley Potter is nothing but a good influence : she spends part of her time tutoring the youngers, is always ready to defend victims of bullying due to their blood status, has been very successful in her efforts at integrating the four houses and has the best grades in school. Miss Potter is an overachiever and this makes many people jealous. The clothing you refer to, as she explained to me, is used by muggle athletes during their practices. She has pitched the idea of wearing such apparal for training purposes and our team is happy with the results. That we just defeated Slytherin again has obviously clouded your judgement."

Severus Snape sneered. “Why is then that Miss Potter and her friends dress in such improper way after their practices? They are behaving like trollops, their arms and legs exposed in the courtyard...I saw it myself!”

Oh, yeah, and you liked it!

“Hey, listen...it is September and soon we will not have enough sunlight. This is Scotland, not Mallorca; we came out of practice once or twice ( more like three times, really) and we indeed exposed our skin, not to the other students, but to the Sun. We share the same biology as muggles and Sunlight is the best way to metabolize vitamin D. That boys see us there and found our presence hard to be ignored is not my problem! They should go their way and take a cold shower. I am only worried about my health!Lack of vitamin D causes depression! I mean, I do not want to be all bitter, doom and gloom during Winter! "

Hayley´s eyes watered; she pouted. Everybody seemed to take pity on the poor girl...everybody but Snape.

“Fine...bare your arms and legs to the Sun if that means you will be a happy girl coming Winter! Merlin forbid we have a depressed Potter in our hands! But pray tell, why you need to wear such form fitting dresses with much cleavage when we are inside?”

Hayley fought against rolling her eyes; she simply did not believe her girls had to be compressed and hidden under uncomfortable fabric.

She could not, however, admit that: “I have been working as a model and actress since I was five, six years old, saving money for my future. You know, because we are orphaned and far from the wizarding world, my brother and I did not known about our vault. My career as a child actress has been providing myself, my brother and even paying part of the Dursleys bills for years. In fact, my aunt Petunia only allowed Harry and I to come to Hogwarts because I am still working during my vacations. But I am not a child anymore…”

Hayley went on to explain the fashion and entertainment industry to her audience: youth was a desirable commodity and now that she had outgrown her child model days and with the blessing of her guardian, Hayley was all but an adult in the eyes of agents, photographers and directors:

“I am tall and pretty enough for the runway- well, I could lose a couple of pounds if we are speaking about Haute Couture- but since last year I became quite big breasted and the only jobs I am being offered at the moment are swimsuits photo shoots or period dramas. My agent says I must do it, to show the industry that I am not a child anymore and since I get their clothes for free…”

She had the audience at the palm of her hand. Professor McGonagall was scandalized; Hayley was implying her aunt forced her into basically selling her body and all she had to wear now were such clothes. Well, I do keep them after the shoot, but most of the money go to my account and my agent… aunt Petunia just gets ten percent and free champagne while I take the pics.

“Dear child, when I handed you and Harry to your aunt, I would have never imagined that she was capable of forcing you into labor. Would you mind showing us those images you spoke about? I want to make sure I know exactly how bad the situation is.”

Her first instinct was to show them pictures that exposed more of her body in hopes of enticing Snape, but fearing Dumbledore would go too rough on poor Petunia, Hayley accioned the ones took for an ad spot for Elle Magazine, where she had a wraparound skirt covering her bottom.

Hayley was having the time of her life watching them watch her pictures, their faces going from shame (for her? Or for their bodies reacting to the sight?) to pity ( which could be useful in due time, of course) until the Headmaster finally said: “ I think we have seen enough.”

“Thank you, Headmaster.” Hayley said in the most timid voice she could pull out.

_Good, even Professor Snape seems convinced I am some poor girl being exploited!_

Hayley then begged Dumbledore not to do anything against Petunia: “ She does not know any better. Being a model is quite a good profession in their world.” She also agreed to be more discreet in the future and Dumbledore would take her to Gringotts in the coming week to withdraw gold and acquire “ proper” clothing.

The best, however, was the Headmaster suggesting they could request Hayley´s emancipation to the Wizengamot once she turned fifteen. This would include Harry, of course, and would give them both unrestricted access to the Potter's monies.

_Hehehe._

 

***

Once he returned to his dungeons, Professor Snape found a small flask at his desk. The Potions Master was sure he had not misplaced anything; someone had purposely left it there to be found by him.

Carefully, he opened he flask taking every precaution in the book not to spill anything or move too fast and provoke an explosion.

His long and hooked nose recognized the smell immediately.

_Menstrual Blood. Freshly harnessed. First day of the Cycle. Powerful, virgin witch._

This gift was very valuable and would not go to waist. Someone was trying to play with him- he had so many enemies he lost count- but a Slytherin will always take advantage of whatever came his way.

The potions he could do with this blood…

The day after this unexpected discovery, Snape found another vial; in the end, he had gathered four. Friday approaching, he got anxious. Her cycle is bound to end soon; will she reveal herself to me? Or simply provide me with more coming next month?

With anticipation, Snape opened the door of his personal chambers, his eyes falling on his desk. Empty. For a brief second, he was disappointed, until he heard her voice.

“I take you have received my gifts. They are, of course, a sign of good will. We should be friends, don´t you think?”

 _Should have known._ “Hayley Dorea Potter, how on earth have you not been sorted at Slytherin?”

“In case this makes you more receptive to my offer, the Hat considered it.”

 _She is wearing those sinful clothes_. Snape controlled his face as to not show his amusement: the chit had fooled him, playing the part of abused child. “You have a minute, Miss Potter.”

Hayley handed Snape a book. “I need a powerful wizard versed in the Dark Arts to tell me if it is possible...to enhance one´s magical core through sex. Honestly, half the things in the book seem to be inconsequential mumbo jumbo, but there is enough there to have left me intrigued.”

“The Black Book: some have suggested that no other than Morgan Le Fay is the anonymous author, which could account for its oddness, since the witch was known for being unorthodox.” The Potter girl wanting to know about Dark Arts...a very dangerous proposition. “ Miss Potter, tell me where did you find this book?It has been lost for centuries! Hogwarts has just but two pages in its forbidden area the Malfoys are very proud of owning a half burnt version of the book!”

Hayley told how she had found the Black Book at Hogwarts one day, how she felt strangely drawn to it. “I dare say destiny wanted me to have it. So, are you going to help me?”

“As much as your offer does intrigue me, Miss Potter, you are fourteen...I am not a peadophile.”

“Not now...but next year after I have my magical emancipation? I would allow you to harness my virgin blood if you rid me of my maidenhead, Professor Snape.”

Snape had loved the girl´s mother, but Hayley, apart from the eyes and mouth, looked like her Potter and Black ancestors. No doubt she would grow to be a great beauty, but virginity was a precious thing, not to be traded like chocolate frogs cards.

“Don´t you have romantic aspirations? Why do you wish magical power so badly to sell me your hymen?”

 _Is it possible that the girl is rolling her eyes?_ : “ Look, Snape, in an ideal world, I would fall in love with a boy my age and we would both discover our bodies together and, I don't know, marry and have beautiful babies, but I feel in my bones that something very bad is about to happen and I want to have all the tools at my disposal to fight back. If banging a plethora of men and women in those crazy ass rituals described in this book will provide me with enough ammo to protect me, my family and friends from whatever comes my way, so be it. I can find love one day, when I am older and wiser…”

“There are other ways…” Snape tried to argue and was cut out by Hayley.

“Oh, sorry, I do not want to murder people and suck their life energy or whatever you Death Eaters used to do back in the day, you know, when you all tried to kill me and my helpless brother? “

Snape, the spy, paid with his soul for his mistakes. Still, it hurt him when Hayley reminded of the day Lily had died.

“Reading in a book and actually doing it in real life are two different things, Miss Potter. Do you really think you have it in you? To play with fire?”

“You sound like Dumble-whore now...you worry too much. What about having fun? Consensual sex is supposed to feel good, right? I am not like, asking you to go and rape underfed, brain damaged puppies…”

 _The girl has a gift for words._ “Thank you for the lovely image, Miss Potter, I shall sleep well tonight. Go to your dorm and keep your legs shut until you are of age. Then, we shall speak again." If I do not accept, the girl will go and find some dangerous dark wizard and probably get herself killed." I will accept your proposal once you are declared of age."

 

***

Dolores Umbridge was a pain in everybody's asses, and was enough to convince Severus Snape that Hayley had all the reason to drabble in Sex Magic, if it meant to detsroy people like that harpy.

By then, Hayley and Harry had already been discreetly emancipated by the Wizengamot due to the Dursleys unfitness, the “ racy” pictures of Hayley in bikinis used as proof and, much to her utter and secret joy, Rita Skeeter got her hands on the material and Hayley found herself, once again, as the center of attention.

She, of course, loved every minute of it!

Their schedules had made quite hard to meet for preparing the ritual, but one day after a meeting with Umbridge, Severus decided enough was enough and threw caution to the wind: Hayley Potter was a promising witch and her sorry excuse of a brother would need all the help if he was to defeat Voldemort, who was back and oh, all so powerful.

If sex would grant Hayley powers to assist her brother, Snape, good guy as he was, had no other choice than to sacrifice himself for the greater good and take her virginity.

This and, well, he wanted to forget all about that pink clad menace that was Dolores Umbridge.

She was already waiting for Snape when he closed the door of his dungeon: “So, here I am, Professor...are you ready to make me a woman?” _hehehe...this is so cheesy!_

“I suggest you take this seriously, girl.” he said sharply.

“You are all too worked up; of course, what we are about to do is serious, you are to open literally pump me with your seed and knowledge. Do not think for a second that I do not seethe seriousness of it. It is just that we are very different people in way we approach things: I always strive to find enjoyment in what I do whereas you are like the epitome of stoic, no nonsense older man.” Severus looked at Hayley with his dark eyes and silently agreed with her assessment. “ So, I suggest we relax a bit...I can even suck you to , you know, take off the edge.”

“Sounds reasonable to me.” Severus then stepped closer to Hayley and gave her one of those truly mind blowings, lustful, passionate, demanding kisses that leave you breathless and dizzy in the end.

With a move of his wand, Snape undressed them both.

Hayley ogled him : “ Severus...why do you hide this killer bod of yours under the priest outfit? God, aren't you well endowed!”

He was very glad she had liked what she saw, but Snape being Snape, he had to offer Hayley a retort:“Must you be so...crass, Miss Potter?”

Hayley giggled: “ I am sorry. Yes, you are definitely a man of substance but I am just a horny teenager. I am intelligent and ambitious yes, but my hormones and the company I keep make me a bit silly sometimes. If what I say makes you blush, you should never come near the Ravenclaw girl´s dorm...we have very filthy minds and even filthier mouths...not quite as the Hufflepuffs though, they are really obsessed about sex!”

Severus would have never imagined girls could be that forward. Yes, being a Death Eater, he had witnessed and participated in a fair share of sexual acts with witches of great sexual curiosity, but they had been more often than not, older and more experienced witches, of the kind that drabbled or were deep in the Dark Arts for years.

He was lost in this thought when a wet, marvelous tickling at the tip of his cock took him out of it: Hayley swallowed him in a single, elegant gulp, her delicate hands holding his length in place as she went from south to north and back again with brief stops at his head, where she licked the sensitive spot until it was glistening with pre-cum.

She knew enough to concentrate her efforts on the most responsive area- the tip- while pumping Severus rock hard cock in tandem with her tongue movements.

Severus was surprisingly vocal in his appreciation, his beautiful, melodic voice filled with lust, guided Hayley with affectionate praises. “ Very good.” , “Yes, keep this way.” “Please, more!”

Perhaps is the teacher im him. Hayley thought as she intensified the pace of her strokes. As expected, Severus was meticulously clean underneath his black robes. He was well above average in size- bigger than the Weasleys Hayley had so far played with- and kept his hoarse, dark pubic hair, well trimmed.

Still working her magical tongue over his shaft, Hayley raised her eyes and met his; she smiled and, after giving him a very playful lick, she raised her body and met Severus lips in a sensual kiss. “ Should I massage your perineum, Severus? Oh, may I call you by your name...or you have a student-teacher fetish?”

“Severus is fine...by all means, do not call me Professor when you are naked in my bed and yes, stick this dirty finger of yours inside my ass while you suck me.”

While Hayley´s finger were thinner than he would have prefered, Severus had to admit that she promptly found his prostate and stimulated it properly. Perhaps feeling he needed more, she added a second finger for good measure and in no time, he was grunting and rocking his hips, fucking her throat with an intensity that would have shocked her had she not been so adept at the act.

“Fuck--- girl!---gonna...cum…” he managed to say, alerting Hayley about the impeding explosion of life matter inside her mouth.

She continued to suck Severus, relaxing her throat to receive his load. When it finally happened, she was pleased to hear her name escaping his lips. “ Fuck---Hayley!”

The warmth, thick, viscous liquid hit Hayley taste buds with the salty, tangy flavour of him; she swallowed eagerly.

Severus was as mellow as a pup afterwards, holding Hayley in his arms while they waited his member to recover from the high. “I dare say you have a talent...and you looked like you were really enjoying yourself.”

“Well, I have over a year of experience giving head, Severus. I learned from the best and since then I made sure to exercise such skill at least once a week. I found that men- or boys- get happy enough if you suck them the correct way and well, they tend to reciprocate if you make it clear that is what you want. All in all, a good deal, I say.”

Severus had led a life of losses. This made him not only bitter, but incredibly protective of the few things and people he cared. He had feared developing feelings for Hayley- she was the daughter of Lily, after all- and be confused by the nature of their arrangement, but now, having her in his bed, listening to her, Severus was surprised: he was not jealous of the girl´s past experiences, nor resented her future happiness in the arms of another.

He wished her well.

  
“I never heard any rumours about your extracurricular activities, so I assume you are either obliviating those lucky boys or your partners are not to be found among our pupils. No way a boy your age would not brag having your full lips around his prick...you are, in all probability, the most beautiful girl in the school and I am afraid many would consider half the fun sharing the sordid details with their friends.”

She planted a peck on his hooked nose and giggled: “ I have not embarked in an illicit, orally satisfying affair with one of our illustrious Professors, Severus. But the solution was quite simple, actually: Weasleys! “

Severus almost puked in his mouth. “ Ugh!”

“ Come on...they have some sort of working class charm, right? Besides, the Black Book has a very interesting chapter about twins.” Severus arched an eyebrow. “Fred and George have their girlfriends and this ensue their silence, at least around here. I am sure they write Bill about our exploits , but I don't much care. Weasleys are notoriously horny and well, some day I might need more of them...”

 _The girl is smart_.” You are a Slytherin in disguise, Hayley. “

“I will take it as a compliment, Severus.” Another kiss. “ Are you all set to go? Harry says our failed murderer is back. We need to move on.”

They had discussed the ritual previously and Severus concluded that Hayley had understood correctly: love should not be involved in the sex magic equation, at least not at the beginning. Flattering as it was- the gift of her virginity and first blood- Severus have never even considered drabling in this magic, so they were both experiencing an anxiety now that time had finally come.

“There is an almost pain free way of breaking your barrier, but the book says it has to be rough...forgive me, Hayley.”

Severus grabbed Hayley by her hips and placed his now very rigid cock at her entrance, noticing she was mildly aroused. The potion master was aware that the pleasure of sucking a man´s cock for a woman was more psychological than physical, the thrill of having the partner at her mercy, so finding Haley´s cunt in the first stages of lubrication was expected. Normally, he would use his fingers and mouth to bring the girl to orgasm before he was to claim her maidenhead, but this was quite an exceptional situation.

With a single, steady, fluid movement of his pelvis, Severus sheathed his cock inside of Hayley´s virginal pussy. "Aarg!" A painful wail,; then silence- her discomfort so palpable that Snape swore he could taste the girl´s tears in his mouth.

He moved forward and back until he saw blood. Severus then halted and went about the tedious task of harnessing her maiden´s blood for potion making purposes. Hayley did not move, allowing her teacher space to collect the physical proof of their sexual union in peace.

It was quick, but it felt like ages, so nervous she was.

This step behind them, Severus resumed their ritualistic coupling, fervously thrusting inside of Hayley as he chanted, inducing them both to enter a trance like state. They achieve a semi conscious instance, like we are when dreaming right before waking up, and continued to fuck relentlessly. He reveled in the feel of her tight, warm pussy around his prick and felt on the verge of spilling inside many times, but another force- the power they were creating- kept him from reaching completion before her.

The transfer was almost complete. Hayley´s body had let go of the pain and be guided by lust in its purest form guided to achieve their goal. Getting close to what promised to be a very intense, first orgasm, her animal instincts now ruling over her rational side, Haley grinded herself against Severus, forcing him to hit that spot in her core, finally bringing her to a peak.

“Willingly and eagerly, with you I share my seed, my knowledge, my magic. Willingly and eagerly, with me you share your body, your passion, your magic. “

They had slightly modified the ritual, which originally was done non consensually. This meant that Hayley would not be immediatly granted the same powers and abilities Snape had so diligently worked to attain, which was akin to theaft. Rather, Severus offer would show and guide Hayley to learn from his own magic, she taking a short cut, speading her learning curve.

His talent, personal experiences and magical core were, and would remain, his. Had they followed the Black Book verbatim on this, the result would make Snape spending some time at rest in order to regenerate his magical energy again.

The ritual complete, Severus extracted himself out of Hayley´s deeps and collapsed by her side.

They were both sweaty, tired and wasted.

But he was as happy as he could be.

Severus had heard the profecy: Harry and Hayley were two halves of it. Now that the girl had concluded as much and was expanding her corde,they had a real chance of defeating the madman now.


	2. Threesomes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Hayley does threesomes.
> 
> If you squint, you might miss some plot...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay...if everything goes well, I will have another update by sunday. Then we end Hayley´s training and she starts fucking things up.

Hayley and the twins met at the room of requirement for their weekly “oral favours exchange” session, but this time around the brunette had other ideas:

“Well, guess what? Someone popped my cherry, so we can have a regular threesome this time around!”

“That is quite…”

“...a surprise; we thought you would give  _ it _ …”

“...to us!”

Hayley rolled her eyes.  _ Really, Weasleys are so full of themselves!  _ She loved her friends and trusted them enough to suck their cocks, but granting them the honour of her flower was _another_ thing entirely.

“Sorry, guys! I was looking for someone more experienced to do the deed and you know, I am  _ quite _ the romantic at heart, so it would be a bit difficult to convince my future children that their mother was an innocent teenager in a meaningful relationship if my hymen was broken in a threesome.”

Fred and George looked positively hurt ; afraid that she might mise her chance at completing the ritual due to their newfound possessiveness towards her, Hayley decided it was best to straighten them up and shift the focus to what she had planned for them:

“Look, if you _really_ wanted me, you should have said _something;_  it is not like we have a relationship where this things are implied- in fact, last time I checked, you were going steady with your girlfriends- so  you just have to let this one go and start undressing if you want to get laid tonight.”

“We apologise, Hayley; our situation is really…”

“...confusing; we like our girlfriends yes, but you are …”

“...special.”

_ Oh, they are so sweet!  _ Hayley said nothing; she was really touched that the twins were having feelings for her. She liked feelings, after all.: Not to mention, who would have not liked it to be called special?

Hayley took two steps closer to where George and Fred were; on the tip of her toes, she reached out for their mouths, kissing each twin the way they liked most: George full on and Fred, lightky biting his lower lip.

The kisses wwere meant as an offer of comfort and understanding between friends, because this is what they were, first and foremost: _friends, not lovers._

“Come on, guys...I  _ really _ want us to have fun together, not to disrupt your lifes. I never asked you to break up with your girlfriends and be with me because I know it is not what you truly wanted. Let's just...do it this time and never speak about it again, right? If what we have is too confusing , I would rather end things on a high note…”

This seemed to do the trick and Hayley took note. _ Break up sex makes men happy. _ She started to strip, her robes falling on the floor as the twins observed her attentively. Once desnude, Hayley savoured their obviously enthusiastic reaction to the sight of her naked, their erections sprunging free as they came to join her in the large bed the room had conjured for them.

Fred went straight for Hayley´s breasts, his red lips latching on her right nipple while his hand pinched the left one. Hayley moaned as Fred sucked her tits and urged George, who was having too much fun watching his twin ravishing their friend, to actively participate.

“You are even more beautiful naked, Hayley.” George finally said, hand around his hard cock, pumping it with great urgency. “Merlin, I want to fuck you _so_ bad!”

“Then _fuck me,_ George---need your prick inside!”

As she waited for George to make his move, Hayley was kissing Fred rather savagely, leaving love bites all around his delicious neck; finally his twin´s hands went for Hayley´s cunt, penetrating the moistened opening without difficulties, as Hayley kept the area around her labia hairless, an habit that only enhanced the sensations that a good pair of fingers massaging her nether region would ellicit.

Now that things were moving more swiftly, the three of them half sat on the bed; as their knees supported their full weight,  it was became clear for Hayley that this position, fine during foreplay, would become too uncomfortable once they started to fuck. 

She felt the tip of George´s cock nudging her entrance - quite awkwardly due to the position- and gently moved her upper body to face him; Hayley gave George a playful kiss, her tongue dancing inside his mouth, but kept her hand firmly holding Fred's cock, lightly stroking his length.

“I want you at the same time!”

Hayley felt more than confident she  _ could  _ do it; yes, George and Fred would both fuck her pussy and come  _ at the exact same time _ , concluding this very important ritual. Snape had already fed the twins with the “doubling” potion, and all Hayley had to do was to chant the incantation during coitus ( in a long forgotten celtic dialect) and _boom_ :  the witch would be able to copy other wizards powers  _ without  _ their consent.

Provided she could seduce them.

Which she totally could, right?

“You are very…”

“...tight; are you sure we would both”

“...fit?”

Weasleys were not  _ large _ , Hayley had learned; actually, they were quite  _ average _ and Charlie, bless his heart, had resorted to gay porn tricks in order to make his cock look larger than actually was.

Despite their anatomical dispositions, Fred and George had no reasons to be ashamed: their medium sized penises were not only pleasing to the eyes- Hayley liked their bushy red, fire crotch- but had the interesting feature of being slightly turned upwards: if they were minimally apt at sex, their cocks would be hitting Hayley in her g-spot something she was definetely looking forward to!

“Work in stretching me enough and I am sure it will fit!! In her brief experience, with every different sexual partner, the dynamics of the act would change: for instance, with Severus, it was all about him teaching her how to do things, guiding Hayley, speaking in that wonderful voice of his as she followed through his instructions, whereas with the twins, Hayley was the one in charge.

“Lick my pussy, Fred...I love your tongue! George, go under me and milk me like a cow...suck my titties until I scream! ”

Already on  fours, bum up in the air, Hayley Potter was a vision; the twins, slightly intimidated by the sex goddess urging them to fuck her, hesitated for a second.

Nonetheless, being the usual, horny, male teenagers, their inhibitions were completely forgotten the minute the very liberal girl started moaning as they worked on her body like she had instructed.

George was fascinated by breasts and fancied himself an expert. Unbeknownst to his mother, he had a large collection of muggle pornography stashed and only Fred knew the password to access the “ vault of boobs” as George had nicknamed it.

Hayley had a pair of round, meaty and lovely breasts that George considered to be “ two of the best exemplars I have ever seen”. So, this made her request a most pleasurable one for George: he teased Hayley by giving her right areola a wet lick, just to blow some cold air on it, and was gifted with the vision of a wave of goosebumps forming around her chest.

But the lady had commanded him a more enthusiastic approach at breast sucking, so George , eager to please, enveloped the ring of sensitive skin with his mouth at once, feeding from her chest as if he was, indeed, a baby.

Instinctively, George pumped the other breast , his long, calloused fingers urging Hayley´s so far unused mammary glands to produce him the milk he so craved, and the eroticism of this situation alone- the handsome red haired making love to her breasts while his equally handsome brother sucked her clit- made Hayley a very happy wicth.

Instead of drops of thick, white liquid coming out of Hayley´s aroused peaks, George drank from the sight of her taut, beautiful body; from where he was, underneath her, he found particularly enticing her flat stomach and the curvature of her mound, covered by a triangle of trimmed, thick brown pubic hair, as Hayley seldom removed all, trying different patterns- his favorite veing the star she had showed them a couple of months prior.

This advantage point, however, did not enable George to see the face of his twin, as it was stuffed between Hayley´s muscled tights, but he imagined by the moans he was hearing from their lover, that Fred was indeed doing a great job by servicing the sexy Potter girl, which would make things easier for them to fuck her as she had requested.

If George was a breast man, Fred loved legs;  that Hayley tasted  _ so good  _ was a happy coincidence, as he would have spent many joyful minutes wrapped around her legs, even if her cunt was not as delicious as it was.

Actually, Fred could not get enough of that pussy; her labia was almost purple now, engorged and stimulated to such a degree  that all he needed to do to have Hayley responding was to slightly place his lips on the responsive area. Her nub stood  proudly erected and her juices, mixed with Fred saliva, literally dripping from her slit, were inviting Fred to come inside and the impeding penetration made him almost come before time.

 “Mmm---so good--- _ please _ , I want ...!”

“Tell us…”

“...what you want!”

Moaning, Hayley said: “ want...your cocks... _ inside _ …”

“As you…”

“...wish”

By the time George moved from under Hayley and got behind her, Fred was already balls deep ; he watched as his twin worked on the girl they both loved to suck, mesmerized by how tightly her cunt looked around Fred's prick; but the truly amazing thing was that, no matter how hard his brother was giving  to her, the girl _took_ it.

“ Fuck, you feel so good, Hayley!” Fred  said as he slapped her ass cheeks. “ and you are dripping too…”

_ Hayley was right; it is going to fit!  _

“ Hayley, I am coming in, baby!”

“About _fucking_ time!”

 

***

The first thing Hayley noticed was an added pressure in her most intimate area; she assumed it was the head of George´s cock fighting for entrance, rubbing against the stretched vaginal leather (quite awkwardly at first), but she was _so_ turned on by the act itself that nothing could have bothered her.

Then, there was a push. 

It was not all effortless, but surprisingly less invasive than Hayley had imagined. She felt full, yes, but there was no pain; she had theorized it would be like losing the virginity all over again- that painful and burning sensation slowly giving way to pleasure- but _no_ , this time around, it was just  _ too fucking good _ .

They were having a great time:

Hayley, with two cocks in one hole; 

George and Fred, sharing the hottest girl to have ever attend Hogwarts .

Their dicks, coated in Hayley´s moisture, rubbed on each other as they worked in tandem in and out of her.  What should have been uncomfortable- two pricks touching inside a tight chanel- was not; had it been another man, or even, another of their brothers, Fred and George might have had problems with it, but the whole act came so naturally to them that both had silently agreed to relive this experience as much as they possibly could in the future.

When the warm, dense, rich fluid erupting from the twins loins invaded Hayley´s core, she screamed the words and enhanced her powers once more.

 

***

“So, we are thinking…”

 

“...we should do this again.”

 

“Perhaps in the future, I guess? But right now, sorry, but I am breaking up with you guys.”

 

***

“Is it done?” Snape asked Hayley as soon as she entered his chambers.

Severus knew his lover had been fucked; she looked, walked and smelled like a woman just out of a threesome  and well, there was nothing wring with that, am I right?

What he _really_ wanted to know was whether Hayley had managed to complete the ritual.

“Yes, Snapey…” Hayley said with a winning smile. “ How about ten points to Ravenclaw?”

“Mmm...only when we see the  _ results _ .”

Hayley gave Severus a passionate kiss and the potions master's relaxed in her arms; they had had another discussion, a  very serious one after their first night together, and Hayley explained she knew about his feelings for her mother, but would not allow him to use her as a replacement. “ I am not Lily Evans!” she said and Severus _got it._

In the weeks after, they fucked like rabbits. It would be called a friendship with benefits, if their feelings were not of a deeper nature; Severus saw Hayley as a partner, a witch of not only great powers, but ambitions, strong enough to pursue her goals without apologizing for it and Hayley admired Severus intelligence, cunning and , most of all, his deep hidden sweetness.

Severus could be a git,  of course, but he was also a _good_ man.

Hayley sat on Severus lap, relishing in the bulge forming under her tight butt, the sign of her affect on this powerful man:

“ It is time you call your dear friend Lucius for tea...”

 

***

“Luci, an owl from Severus just came for you.” Narcissa handed her husband the piece of parchment and sat opposite him. It was a habit of them, to have tea everyday at four, sitting around the small, round table at his study, where they could see the white flamingos frolicking in their garden while they discussed their many common interests and everyday affairs.

Narcissa was a beautiful woman, nobody could deny it. She had never been the sexy vixen Lucius had secretly expected- or prayed for-,but performed her wifely duties... _ dutifully _ .

Eventually, the novelty wore off, Lucius grew tired of her, and now they lived as brother and sister.

“He asks me to join him for tea Saturday afternoon, says he needs my help with supervising... _detention_?”

“Oh, Morgana's tits! Draco must have done something and Severus wants you to discipline our son yourself! “

Lucius considered it for a second: while it was entirely possible that this strange request had to do with Draco, he sensed a meaning behind the message.

Slytherin as he was, it suited Lucius to have Narcissa believe what she wanted to believe.

“ Yes, it must be about Draco.”

 

***

16:00 sharp and Lucius knocked on Severus door. 

Through the years, he had visited his friend at his workplace on occasion, but _never_ to discuss “detentions”; therefore, the silver haired wizard had all the right to be curious, almost suspicious about this sudden invitation.

“Lucius, glad you could make it. I see that you brought your best firewhisky.”

“If I am here to deal with my son making a fool out of himself again, then why not having a  drink afterwards?”

Severus shook his head: “ Apologies if you misunderstood, old friend, but this is  most certainly _not_ about Draco. “

Lucius had known it was _not_ , but played along. “ Care to enlighten me?”

A glass of firewisky for each friend and Severus spoke: “Lucius, through the years you have introduced me to a series of witches, either because you took pity on my celibacy, or because you wanted o get rid of a troublesome lover; some of them, while not exactly attractive in my eyes, offered me the ocasional relief and well, I suppose I am thankful.

When not finding me suitable company, you would share with me tales of your many indiscretions and, as the years passed by ynad your imagination grew filthier, you tried several times to convince me to seduce some of our most attractive sixth and seventh years pupils, and well, I  had always resisted the idea... _until now_.”

Oh, this got Lucius _ very _ interested. “Please, old friend: do tell!”

_ How the mighty have fallen! Lucius Malfoy living vicariously through Severus Snape romantic life! _

“You will never guess. I cannot believe how lucky I am, Lucius...the girl is simply.. _.breathtaking.  _ I guess I have you to thank for it, since you brought her to my attention after the Quidditch World Cup...”

_ Could it be? The Potter girl?  _ “ You mean to tell me, Severus, you seduced Hayley Potter?”

“Only after she , and that hapless boy she calls brother, were emancipated by the Wizengamot; I would never touch a _child_. “ The corners of Severus mouth turned upwards, in a sly smile. “ Why do you think I asked you to vote to pass the motion?”

_ Damn, you, Severus!” _ Old friend, I admit to be impressed. You can trust me with your secret, as long as you keep me... _updated_.”

“ Lucius, I called you here for more than an update. I know things with Cissy have not been the same and you have been a bit.. _.tired _ of your regular companions…”

Severus was a good friend, yes; but Slytherins would never offer such a treat without a price tag. “ What do you want in return, to allow me the honour of nibbing on such delicacy? A another getaway with Cissy?”

Snape had an on-off long term relationship with Narcissa Malfoy; it had, in fact, been an idea of Lucius, who loved his wife dearly, but was simply not aroused by her.

“Narcissa is still mad at me and well...Hayley keeps me too busy...actually, the nymph is insatiable and I see myself having to resort to potions to get her happy. What i offer is not a favour for a favour, but rather, a mutually beneficial arrangement...”

Severus told Lucius about his mistress constant requests for sex and the trouble that it was to have an affair with the sister of the boy- who- lived at Hogwarts. 

Severus could not possibly see to all her needs and the girl, desperate for more, started sleeping with the Weasley.. _.twins _ .

_Ugh!_

They had a huge fight; Severus put Hayley in detention, tried to end things, but found he could not: “ She has this small, very pretty, tight pussy and I cannot get  _ mad _ at her...she is young and deserves to have as much as she can get and we agreed to give our open relationship a try, as long as she refrained from sleeping with boys, especially Weasleys. Nobody knows where they put their living wands and I do not want to get some pox.

So, Hayley suggested I approached you, since she is rather  _ shy,  _ as you can imagine.. . ”

“ A true english rose; how fitting!” Lucius drawled.

First glass empty, Lucius was reaching for a refill when they heard a knock on the door.

“Please, come in.” Severus said.

Lucius tried his best not to drool when the beautiful girl crossed the threshold and gave him a once over.

“ Good afternoon, Mr Malfoy!”

“Good afternoon, Miss Potter!”

“ _Hayley_.” Severus said sternly. “ We are discussing your proposal. Please, be a good girl and sit on Lucius lap; I find myself tired.”

“Yes, Sir.”

She smelled marvellous, fresh and soft, cinnamon and ginger, like Christmas.

The gorgeous creature was obviously happy to be sitting on his lap; Lucius sensed her arousal and his body started responding to the stimulus.

Hayley moved a bit, trying to find the right position and, when she finally settled, Lucius realized that she was not wearing anything beneath those robes.

_Minx!_

“I really like sitting on you, Sir.” Hayley raised her right hand and started to stroke Lucius hair under Severus watchful eyes.

“She is very flirty and playful...I remain undecided whether this is good or not.” Severus said as he continued to watch Hayley touching Lucius.

“Lovely girl, do you play this way with every man you meet?”

Hayley planted a small kiss on Lucius chin before she answered with a negative: “ No, Sir, I am quite reserved actually, probably because it is not every man that has an effect on me. I have been dreaming of you for some time now…”

“I would be flattered if my dear friend Severus had not told me you went with Weasleys...please, call me Lucius; I want us to be friends.”

She gave a small laugh: “ Oh, I am not attracted to the Weasleys...I just wanted to be fucked and I could trust they would not tell the whole school since they are friends with my brother and have girlfriends of their own.”

“By Merlin, why are you not a Slytherin?”

 _Slytherins !_ “I think the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin quite boring and wanted nothing to do with it. Besides, there are advantages at being the big fish in a small pond.”

 

***

Severus had to play the part of besotted lover and, but looking awkwardly at Hayley and Lucius snogging like two teenagers in front of him came naturally to the Professor.

“Seeing that the both of you are in my quarters and that Haley likes threesomes, why don't we move to my bedroom?” Severus asked as he finished his second glass of firewhisky, his cock painfully hard inside his trousers.

Hayley broke the kiss and turned to Severus :“I want  _ Lucius _ to claim the last bastion of my virtue!”

“Well…” the blond man said “ this could be arranged.”

 

***

If having two medium sized cocks inside her vagina was not extreme, having a large one relentlessly fucking said vagina while an even _larger_ one fought to claim her asshole definitely was.

“Mmmm---so---fucking---full!”

Lucius, despite being a jerk, a racist older man, a death eater, an adulterer, a terrible father, slimy politician and an  all in all despicable man, was quite a considerate lover; his touch was light when it had to be, and just strong enough when Hayley demanded.

_ Perhaps Lucius not being a good man is part of his appeal. _

_ Or maybe is his amazing body and thick cock? _

After three orgsams- and a copy of Lucius magical abilities and memories- Hayley found she did not much care.

 

***

Severus was disgusted by watching Hayley and Lucius saying their goodbyes. Ten minutes of hearing  “Oh, please, don't go.” “I do not want to, baby girl.” Then stay...please, stay.” “Oh, I wish I could, baby girl.” and the potions master was suddenly thankful that Hayley respected him too much to play such dirty tricks on him and try to trap an starved for attention middle aged wizard with all her teenage honey.

Lucius did not know yet, but he was _doomed._

_***_

Malfoy eventually left-  _ thank Salazar! _ \- and Severus breathed in relief.

 

Tired of too much sex, he actually wanted to  _ talk _ : “Dumbledore will not be as easy to sway as Lucius.”

Hayley shrugged: “ I would have to be an animagus to seduce Aberforth- everyone knows that one only goes for goats- but I have a plan for Albus; I need him to be dazed and confused when I make my move. Do you think you can help me with that?”

Of course, Severus had the right potion for the ocasion: “Not to mention, you will need polyjuice… Albus is a poof.”

“Yes, he is, but our biggest problem has been solved:  now that I have a copy of Lucius memories, I know how to get into Azkaban, which hands I have and how much those hands will need to turn a blind eye for what i am going to do..."

The plan was to have Dumbledore vacilant and vulnerable enough to take Hayley for Grindelwald and sleep with her by his own accord.

Even though he had cast doubts at Grindewald actually helping a half blood, Severus had learned to trust Hayley´s instincts, and she insisted the plan was sound.

“I told you." Hayley said in a low voice."  I will make Grindelwald an offer he can't refuse.”

  
  



	3. Say hello to my little friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa has a million questions and, in the absence of her husband, Severus has to answer them; Hayley, Sirius and a certain werewolf have some fun; Hayley finally has tea with Gellert and Lucius, a taste of heaven.
> 
> Oh, yeah, Hayley does Dumble-whore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading my demented tale.
> 
> I am aware that Grindewald was imprisioned at Nurmengard, but I needed him at Azkaban, so that Hayley could say " hullo" to Lucius. 
> 
> So yeah, I am very flexible with canon and timelines here :)

Narcissa Malfoy prided herself in running her household quite efficiently, but she could not say  she knew the in betweens of Lucius businesses and dealings as she had hoped she would when they got married.

When her husband was sent to Azkaban ( an injustice, of course), Narcissa was finally able to have full access to Lucius books and archives and _oh boy_ , she was _not_ happy with what she found.

Not that the problems was lack of money: Malfoy was and, thank Salazar, continued to be, _filthy rich._

 _(_  Sweet Morgana´s tits, Narcissa had no _idea_ what she would do without gold, so it was a relief to see that Lucius had been quite talented  and happy with his many investments.)

Nonetheless, there were some _strange_ movements in his accounts and purchases that Narcissa had not expected.

Puzzled, the blond woman investigated; when she was done, she asked the only person she could trust to have some honest honests to come over for tea:

“Thank you, Severus, for being a good friend; you have no idea what I have been through!”

Snape kissed her hand first and her lips second; it was just a peck, a slight brush of lips, but enough to tell Narcissa that their affair could be rekindled at her discretion: “ No need to mention it, Cissy. What can I do for you?”

“I went through Lucius papers and what I found deeply disturbed me.”

The potion´s master raised an eyebrow : “ Lucius is a capable manager, Cissy, whatever the problem is, I am confident it can be easily solved; he would never recklessly gamble away the assets of his House...”

“No, no, Severus, you misunderstand me; Lucius has all but doubled our gold since Abraxas retired.” It was no secret that Lucius father had opened their vaults to Tom _Fucking_ Riddle time and again; his generosity had not been enough to deplete their reserves, however, there   had not been any valuable additions to their estate during Abraxas tenure either. “ At first, I was confused. I knew Lucius invested in the muggle London Exchange, but _not_ that he had an interest in real estate. I told myself it was just him diversifying, but my intuition said otherwise, and I kept looking..."

Snape knew exactly what Narcissa had found, so he adjusted his occlumency shields and claimed innocence: “ ...So?”

“In the last si months, Lucius has been all around the Muggle world: receipts for weekend stays in Paris,  bills of muggle fashion designers of great renown, and, most surprising, a three bedroom apartment in Kensington.”

Severus, who had already visited the lavishly decorated apartment, feigned surprise: “ This does not sound like Lucius.” Which was true: before Hayley, Lucius would have never have a mistress in the first place, let alone buy said mistress a property in the most expensive and exclusive of London's neighborhoods.

Not that the man was tight with his pennies; Lucius would wine and dine his conquests yes, but he usually got bored after mere weeks of intimate acquaintance.

(the parting gift, Severus knew, was a bracelet, _not_ an apartment costing millions.)

“I only found the Real Estate agent´s letter to Lucius, informing that his offer had been accepted and inquiring about a day and time to sign the papers. The amount referenced has indeed left Lucius muggle account mere two days after the letter was dated.”

Snape knew Narcissa would not find the document she was looking for; Lucius had just footed the bill, but the apartment was Hayley´s.

Many believed Narcissa to be an empty headed socialite, as she locked away her intelligence and shrewdness under layers of beauty charms and perfect manners.

Severus knew otherwise.

 “Severus, why has my husband bought Hayley Potter an apartment?”

“You said you did not have the ownership document, Cissy, how can you think the apartment belongs to the Potter brat?”

“Obviously, I went there. It was heavily warded- I could recognize Lucius signature miles away- but I asked around and her name was mentioned.”

“Cissy, I had _no_ idea…” _Actually I was the one to introduce them._ “ I knew that Lucius had watched Miss Potter quite closely during the Quidditch Cup, but if a Malfoy man was to be in a relationship with her, I would have assumed it would be Draco...the boy has an erection every time the Potter chit gets near him.”

At the mention of Draco, hell broke loose. “ THAT TEENAGE WHORE CANNOT HAVE BOTH MY HUSBAND AND SON!”

 _*Sound of porcelain vases exploding *_ “Cissy, please, calm down! “ _Salazar, protect me from the scorned wife´s fury; I am her lover, not husband, for fuck´s sake!_

“HALF A YEAR AGO...LUCIUS WENT TO SEE YOU AND CAME BACK LOOKING HAPPY...WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, SEVERUS SNAPE?”

“Cissy, I swear it, I just wanted to discuss some ideas with Lucius!” _Now, I only need to say the truth and forget to include a couple of important details in the miy and have Narcissa connect the dots_ . “ We just had _one_ glass of firewhisky before the Potter brat knocked on my door and got her claws on him! What was I to do, Cissy? He is an adult and she, as good as one!”

After she destroyed more of her drawing room, Narcissa seemed to calm down. Severus quietly moved closer to her and held the witch close until her breathing was even: “Lucius voted to have _her_ declared legal; he said you had asked him to, Sevvy!”

 _Well, go big or go home_ : “He is a lying bastard, Cissy...you know, using _my_ name to justify his sick tendencies...this is _low_ , even for him!”

 

***

It took longer than anticipated for Snape to brew a confusion draught that would make Dumbledore stupid enough to believe a polyjuiced Hayley to be Grindelwald. Severus had tried multiple combinations and tested it through the weeks, but only after six months he was getting close.

Hayley was also somewhat distracted. Lucius would always come up with some romantic getaway and well, she found she quite enjoyed her sugar daddy and the life he was providing her with.

When her lover was incarcerated, Hayley got sad and, for a time, unfocused; she however, rebounded a couple of weeks after the fact, reminding herself that Lucius was no saint and that she had places to go and people to fuck.

_Literally._

 

***

“So, Sirius, tell me... _can you knot_?”

Harry´s godfather almost choked on his firewhisky; Hayley had purposely stayed behind as everybody went to bed at Grimmauld Place until she found herself alone with Sirius. _Pity that Remus is not here_ …

“Hayley Potter, _what the fuck_?!Do you forget yourself?  I am your.. _.your_ …”

“... _nothing._ ” She provided. “ My godparents are the Longbottoms and, as far as I know, you were not blood adopted by my father´s parents so, yes, we are not linked in any way, shape or form...but we _could_ change that, _huh_?”

Sirius had been locked in Azkaban for twelve years and one of his first steps after evading prison was to visit a brothel, get drunk and drown himself into a sea of muggle pussies; but this had been months ago, and now that his house was the headquarters for the Order, the opportunities to _manage some mischief_ had been severly limited.

 _Fuck, Hayley is hot! Look at her tits!_ “Listen here, Hayley...you are Jame´s little girl. I cannot...I could not…”

“Oh, please, y _es you can, yes you will_!” Hayley grabbed Sirius right hand and placed it inside the cleavage of her bright red dress; he took a deep breathas he felt the girl´s nipple hardened at the contact with his fingertips.

“Come on, take me to your room and fuck me senseless, your sexy dog!”

 

***

On one hand, Sirius was ashamed that he did not resist Hayley´s seductionand bedded the girl.

On the other hand, Sirius would have been a _fool_ if he had missed the opportunity : the girl was a vixen!

She sucked him dry, fucking his ass with her fingers as her mouth worked miracles and after he rose again, she rode him like a seasoned cowgirl, her amazing breasts bouncing as she impaled herself on him and yes, his cock fitted prefectly in that tight, lovely cunt of hers.

Sirius was no wizard to deny the obvious: Jame´s girl was born to be fucked. “You are a goddess, Hayley!”

His sharp teeth would alternate between her neck and breasts and she did not care one bit that he was leaving her skin covered with love bites: “Mmm---fuck---Sirius---you're so good!”

Hayley knew this would be a one time thing; she could go away with the occasional escapade, but there was no room in her life for another lover. Lucius was locked in Azkaban and Severus, too busy with his missions at the moment.

However, Hayley knew that Malfoy would not rot in jail and that Snape soon would brew the potion they so needed and come back to her bed.

Between Gryffindor enthusiasm and Slytherin skill, Hayley preferred the _latter._

Sirius hands grabbed Hayley´s tight ass, helping with the rhythm. Drops of sweat formed on his forehead- he was not the young man he had once been- but they were getting _there_ , both on the cusp of cuming hard and strong.

He would be damned if he was the first to beg off.

“Yeah, baby, yeah!”

 

***

Remus and Tonks arrived late at Grimmauld Place and could see that only Siriusbedroom still had the lights on:

“I want to check on Padfoot.” Remus said as they walked upstairs, thanking Merlin that Kreacher was nowhere in sight.

“We should knock first, maybe uncle has company.”

_Indeed he has._

Remus followed the suggestion and announced their arrival: “ Padfoot, Tonks is here, are you decent?”

The werewolf had smelled the presence of a witch in the room by the time they entered the residence, but as long as Sirius and his guest were at least half dressed, Remus did not see any problems in speaking to his longtime friend in such setting.

_Godric knows I have seen much worse back in the day._

_“_ Yes, you may come in...the _both_ of you!”

To say that Remus was not prepared to the sight that greeted him was an understatement:

“FUCK´S SAKE SIRIUS, THIS IS JAMES DAUGHTER!”

Sirius had somehow managed to get hard again inside of Hayley after they came first time; now, she was riding him not deep or hard, but deliberately slow. It was like this, Sirius penis completely immersed in her cunt, that Hayley replied to Remus and Tonks:

“Every woman you fuck is someone´s daughter, Moony! Don't be shy: _join us_...I will make you and your mate a _very happy couple indeed_!”

 

***

 

Hayley left 12 Grimmauld place with Sirius animagus knowledge, Tonks metamorphmagus abilities and Remus werewolf strength.

 

It was a good day.

 

***

Grindelwald had been expecting the visit of a _certain_ Dark Lord for quite some time now; he had already prepared himself for the encounter: he would taunt the half blood until he lost control and refuse to say anything about the Elder Wand.

_He was not the one afraid to die._

Instead of a slimy, piece of shit, english orphan, his visitor was a _girl._

Well, a girl with big breasts.

“Guten Tag, Herr Grindelwald; Wie geht es Ihnen?”

The former Dark Lord suddenly became emotional; it had been _decades_ since someone spoke to him in his Mother Tongue.

But who was this girl, after all? : “ Ah, Sie können Deustch! Wunderbar...aber, wir kennen uns noch nicht, oder?”

“Sie Haben Recht, Herr Grindelwald, wir kennen uns nicht. Mein Name ist Hayley Potter, 16 Jahre Alt, Hogwarts Studentin. Ich brauch Ihre Hilfe, um Dumblewhore zu betrügen und Voldemort zu schlagen!”

Well, the girl had nerve; not even eighteen and wanted to trick Dumbledore- whom she called a _whore_ \- and was asking for his help in defeating the Dark Lord.

“Aber natürlich, Liebe Hayley.”

 

***

A few cells down the Hall, Lucius Malfoy tried to sleep. He had no idea whether it was day or night, but sleeping would keep the Dementors away and bad thoughts at bay.

Then, the strangest thing happened: his girlfriend- Hayley had asked him to refer to her this way- stood before him, a smile on her face and her breasts, exposed.

_That is it: I am mad. I am hallucinating. The Dementors must be about to kiss me..._

“Lulu, it is really me, Hayley, your girlfriend! Please, come closer and touch me if you do not believe your eyes.”

Reasoning he had nothing to lose- death would be a release after the last months of torture- Lucius silently walked towards the vision, his right hand trembling as he reached to touch that lovely face.

“But... _how_?”

“I spoke to the right people...paid the right people...we do not have much time. Would you not want to kiss me? I miss you so much, Lulu!”

Lucius was touched by this gesture; he had already given up, to ever see Hayley again and there she was, asking for a kiss.

But he was a vain man, very proud of his presence, of his handsome looks, and felt very vulnerable with Hayley seeing first hand the effects of nearly a year in Azkaban.

“My girl... _please_...do not look at me...I cannot bear it!”

Hayley pointed her wand at Lucius and, a couple of moments later, he looked cleaner. “ There...you look better already, sugar daddy. Now, c´mere!”

Lucius closed his eyes, his nose inhaling the sweet scent of his lover as she kissed his chin, mouth, nose, eyes, forehead; in the end, he could not hold the tears from coming.

“ Lucius, I _really_ missed you! You are a terrible man, a jerk, really, but _my_ jerk!”

“I missed you too, sweetheart!”

“Mmm...little Lucius also seem to have missed me.” Hayley rubbed herself against Lucius erection, a playful smile illuminating her beautiful features.

“ _Minx_! I am afraid I would not last too long…”

Not a problem for Hayley; they did not have much time and there was some things she wanted to talk to him anyway:

“ How do you want to do it, _daddy_?”

“I want to take you from behind…” he said, a hint of his usual confident self re- emerging. “ I want you to scream my name, to make me remember who I am.”

Hayley cleaned the filth piece of cloth that Lucius was using as bed the best way she could before she took her place. Doggystyle was one of their favorite positions, yes, but Hayley understood Lucius had chose that as she would not be able to look into his eyes and see what he was really feeling deep inside.

She wondered if he was doing this to protect her or him.

“ _Fuck_ \---Lucius!” the first, single thrust caught Hayley off guard; she arched her back, her hand reaching for her lover´s ass, pushing him in for more. “Yeah, Lucius, fuck me…”

“Sweet Circe---so tight, so good!” She felt delicious, glorious as always. Lucius did  not want to be so feeble, did not want to be so old and weak...he wanted to keep going, to keep fucking Hayley´s weeping cunt, drenching in her juices, until the end of days.

But it was too much; he wanted her badly and there she was, wet and willing. The place, the timing, their age difference- it was all wrong.

All wrong, but so right.

“Let go, Lucius...cum...fill me!”

Unable to hold any longer, Lucius unloaded a copious amount of warm semen inside of his mistress.

 

***

“All I can say is that you need to hold on a bit longer; if I am correct, Voldewhore will come for you and his other little friends. He needs yould gold after all. You do whatever he asks you to, Lucius...I will soon make my move.”

“Do not do anything foolish...attempting to fight the Dark Lord is something foolish. I can...I could protect you…”

“No, you can't; the Dark Bitch is one crazy prima dona. Harry and I will either kill Mr Snake Face or die in the attempt. There is literally _no_ middle ground here. “

Hayley stood up and started to dress. _Fuck, I am forgetting to say something important_.

Only when she was about to leave, did Hayley _remember_ :

“ Ah, yeah: Narcissa found out about us. I asked Snape to keep her happy, but be advised she might try to hex you or cut your male bits as revenge. She is royally pissed.”

 

***

Hayley was excited- and it had nothing to do about sex for a change: “ The meeting with Grindy was amazing! Oh, and I paid a visit to Lucius- told him to hold himself together. If Volderwhore does not break him out, we might have to do it…”

“I take that he agreed to help us…”

“Yes, I got _both_ of his hairs. “ Hayley grinned; the polyjuice would make her look like Gellert Grindelwald, but his metamorphosis abilities needed a booth for the ilusion to hold: Severus had asked Hayley for at least one of Grindelwald´s pubic hair, so that they could ensure the magical penis would actually work as it was supposed to.

“Grindy knows Voldy will be visiting...he told me exactly why and, what's more, told me that Riddle Jr will not be happy once he leaves Azkaban! “

Severus Snape had been a double agent for most of his adult life; he trusted his skills to hold any vital information from the Dark Lord and wondered why Hayley seemingly did not :

“You are being extremely cautious with what you are telling me, Hayley: why?”

“In time, you will know- right now, I need to fuck Dumblewhore.”

 

***

Dumbledore loved lemon drops- laced with veritaserum for his guests, and with phoenix´s mushrooms for him - but lately, he had become quite adept to a muggle novelty from Taiwan called bubble tea. He could not even feel guilty for using Snape as his errand´s boy- for fuck´s sake, this was what Slytherin´s were good for, right?- and it was now part of Severus duties to apparate near this chinese restaurant in London, the only place such exquisite delicacy was sold, get in line and buy Dumbledore his nightly fix.

“Where are my BUBBLES, my boy?” Albus all but screamed as Snape entered his office. “ You know it is bubble time, right?”

For a second, Dumbledore asked himself if he was being too hard on Severus. _No, the boy is a known masochist...a half blood Slytherin pinning after a muggle-born can only be described as a masochist._

“I did not had the time yet, Headmaster…”

“Damn, it, boy...just get your ass down to London, get my tea bubble and spike it with the usual flavour! Do not get between a wizard and his bubbles, Severus!”

_The good thing about Slytherins is that ...wait, there is nothing good about Slytherins...hehehe_

Half an hour later and Snape returned...

….with the  headmaster's bubble tea, which he insisted in calling “ tea bubble” for whatever reason.; it annoyed Severus, who would call Albus “ Bubledore” behind his back, but seeing the once great wizard reduced to this state, not even Snape had it in him to correct the pathetic man.

“ _Good boy_!” Dumbledore praised, as if Snape was a dog. “ Now that I have my bubbles, you are dismissed. Good night, Severus.”

The Potions Master bowed, said his goodbyes and left. Dumbledore casted a muffliato and went about his usual good night routine: one hand holding the plastic cup of bubble tea, another holding his cock. This time around, since Snape had been later than usual, Dumbledore forego putting his make up on and wearing his  red dress, so there he was, masturbating in his robes.

 _Aberforth with his goats; Ariana with her gang bangs and I, the transvestite._ It both amused and saddened Dumbledore that he, despite his penchant for tight dresses and german boys, was actually the _normal_ one in his family. _Arianna was turning tricks age 12, got caught by father in one of her adventures and the doctors found out she was a pool of venereal disease by age 14...and Abe, killing goats with his giant cock...mother could not understand why the goats kept dying...poor mother!_

He had long given up on explaining or excusing his and his siblings sexual tastes. _It is what it is._ However understanding his nature was, it was difficult to admit that, when left to their own devices, the Dumbledore´s children went _bonkers_ : Albus was dickmatized by Grindelwald, who developed a magical treatment to transition him into Roxane, his female persona; Ariana syphilis went to her head and she saw as her sacred mission to spread the disease through the neighborhood and Aberforth fell in love with a female goat he named Abelarda and was convinced she could bear him children.

If someone had _reason_ s to develop an addiction to bubble tea, this someone was _Albus Dumbledore_.

Albus closed his eyes as he sucked the straw. _It is Grindy´s cock...yeah, Grindy fat cock in my mouth!_ The tapioca bubbles reminded him of Gellert´s strangely thick sperm-  a side effect of Dark Magic, for sure - and the tea, spiked with a modified version of a lust potion specifically designed for Dumbledore's needs, engorged his usually flaccid, dead penis _and_ made his anus self lubricate.

Before he could reach for the dildo, Dumbledore sensed _his_ presence; the old wizard turned to the door and there, standing with his charming, devil may care smile, he was: Grindelwald.

“ _Dum-Dum_...I finally managed the spell...remember, I promised to come for you...I said I would never get old and here I am!”

Dumbledore swallowed the bubbles, his penis ejecting his seed all over the floor:

“ Grindy, beloved...what took you so long?”

“Not now Roxane...show me your sugar tits, please.” Grindelwald had spilled the beans on Dumbledore´s crazy sexual fetishes and Hayley,at some point, _even blushed_.

But information was power and she needed to play her part well; Hayley was now not Hayley, but _Grindelwald,_ twisted lover of Dumbledore, mass murderer and german dictator extraordinaire.

“Let me put my red dress tonight, Grindy...you know how hard I get when I am Roxane, your betrothed! I still have the ring you gave me, you know…”

 _Oh yeah, the rings!_ Grindelwald made Hayley _pinky swear_ she not only would wear the ring, but make Albus wear his too; this way, the former Dark Lord said, he could “ feel Albus, whenever he was...I will be there, with the both of you, as you fuck that tight, little ass of his…”

“Roxane, sit on my lap, gorgeous…” Hayleywald started playing with Dumbledore´s breasts. Nobody could see under those robes, but the Headmaster had indeed quite the pair.

It was quite disgusting, actually, as there was _hair_ around the areolas. After all, his breasts were just an enlarged version of a man's chest; but apparently it was what Grindelwald liked, so Hayleywald took one for the team and put those dramatic muscles to work, pretending to actually _enjoy_ sucking those disgraceful man´s  tits and calling Roxane “ pretty” and " sexy"

_Jesus, do I really have to do it? Roxane is the ugliest chick I have ever seen, penis or no penis!_

“ yeah, Rox, sit on my sex stick...ride me, zuckerbrötchen…”

“Oh, Grindy...I love you _so_ much!”

The saving grace was that Dumbledore, old and as high as a kite as he was, finished in two minutes.

Dumbledore fell into deep sleep soon after; Hayley put her clothes and left, wanting to have the past ten minutes obliviated from her memory; having sex with Dumbledore had been, simply, the _craziest, filthiest, most disgusting_ thing Hayley had ever done.

 


	4. Say Goodbye to my little friend!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore meets his end...  
> Lucius gets a surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don´t you hate when you have to move the plot?

Hayley was not in the cover of the  _ Economist _ , but she indeed found herself at a crossroads: she honestly did not know how to proceed to save her brother´s life from iminent disaster.

On one hand, Dumblewhore was obviously working his magic and luring Harry once again to do his bidding. The poor boy would fall like a duck and endanger himself, physically and mentaly, to do whatever what Dumbledore wanted him to; and, on the other hand, Hayley worried that Harry, a male teenager of great personal magnetism ( for what she had been told), was selling himself short with all his self esteem problems by possibly committing his life to the Weasley´s clan...because that was  precisely what Harry was doing by kissing Ginny : he was actually kissing ALL Weasleys.

_ Even Percy. _

Hayley knew she  _ had _ to do something, lest in fifteen years time she would be forced to go to King's Cross, play sweet aunt to at least two auburn haired nephews, waving them goodbye as the brats jumped on the Hogwarts Express and, oh the horror,  be forced to accept an invitation for _ brunch! _

_ Yikes. _

"Hey, it seems like forever since we had a heart to heart talk, right dear brother?” Hayley happily announced as she sat by her Harry´s side. They were at Gryffindor´s Tower and Harry had just kissed Ginny Weasley. “ How about we go for a walk, huh?”

Harry knew better than to decline such momentous invitation: “  _ Sure _ , sis.”

The weather was, as usual, shite, but this was Scotland after all,  andthe heavy clouds and chilly winds no longer fazed them:

“ Care to explain what _exactly_   just happened ?”

At least, Harry did not play dumb: “I wanted to ask her out for some time now…” Harry said defensively. “ Ron might not like it, but Ginny is free since Dean is no longer her boyfriend. “

“While Ron is my _least_ favorite Weasley, Ginny comes a close second. I would never tell you what to do, Harry, or force you…”

“Excuse me?” Harry spat. “ You know damn well you force me to do things I would not normally do  _ all the time, _ Hayley!”

_ Hehehe...yeah, because you are such a doormat!  _

“This is simply not true, Harry…”

“Have you forgotten about the Triwizard Ball?”

Hayley did not forget.

In fact, it had been a great, almost perfect evening...

_ for her _ .

_ Oops. _

She remembered like it was yesterday...

***

“Listen to me, brother mine.” Hayley said as she pinned Harry against a wall. “ You are taking me to this silly Ball as your date and pretend it was  _ your _ idea all along, _cappici_?”

“You---are---hurting---me!” the boy managed to say, his face now red with effort, and Hayley finally released her brother, who fell on the floor like a bag of potatoes. 

After a moment to recover himself, Harry went full on: “This is RIDICULOUS! You are my  _ sister _ , for fuck´sake...I cannot take you as my date, people would laugh at me!”

“Come on, Harry! You know how hard is for me, to live in your shadow…” Hayley said with pleading eyes, a tear threatening te be shed.“ Besides, with the whole Goblet of Fire debacle, I might be not so _ bad  _ of an option, right?”

“I...suppose…?”

Evebtually, Harry agreed out of desperation; he was tired of arguments after weeks of receiving the cold shoulder from friends and foes alike since the suspicious appearance of his name in the Goblet of fire and the last thing he wanted was to be turned down by a girl and ende up attending the Ball with Moaning Myrtle.

For all her flaws, Hayley had always _ trusted _ and believed in her brother, something that could not be said from his friends, in particular a certain Weasley boy...

As Harry had expected, Hayley did not hold back when it come to her dress: it was, in his opinion, too much, and his sister´s now infamous large breasts were all but popping out of of the cleavage, the gown obviously meant to be wore by a woman with a humbler chest than Hayley.

But not even Harry could say his sister was not beautiful that night; the gown was bright red, a nod to his House she said, and upon asked about the dress Hayley would say, almost in a reverential tone: “ It is a [Valentino](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/40/5b/e8/405be8ef2f53b4e818115bd6f72ab468--valentino-red-valentino-couture.jpg)!”

Of course, as Harry had feared, despite him and Hayley cleaning up nicely and mingling with the other champions, who seemed not to mind the whole thing, the fact that he went to a Ball escorting his twin sister made him the bunk of thousand jokes in the days that came.

 

***

“Okay, I concede that a  _ couple _ of times in the past, I indeed forced you to do things you did not want, but we both had fun at the Triwizard Ball, right?”

Harry made a face that indicated he did not share the same memories as his twin sister: “ You are a talented dancer and I was happy to see you having such a good time, but _trust_ me: I did not have a good time. And the fall out...I was being hexed left and right afterwards, the ferret even implied that I was not beyond dating my own sister, which is disgusting, really.”

“If you are so concerned over perceived incest “ Hayley said with impeccable timing. “How about dating mother´s dopplegänger?”

And with a flourish hand movement, Hayley produced a picture of a beautiful red haired young woman in Gryffindor´s robes.

Harry´s chin dropped and he was lost for words for once.

“ Fuck--- _ fuckidity _ fuck!”

“It seems, dear brother, you have what they call,  _ mum´s _ _issues_ …”

 

***

“Why the fuck did you have to show me this picture, Hayley? I really like Ginny, you know ?and I did not even know...that she was...”

Harry was the type of boy who would fall in love with a different girl every six months, just to lose interest- or be forced to run for his life- sometime after the first kiss was shared, so it stood to reason that, at this point, Hayley ´s brother was not only, a  virgin, but an impressible young boy who felt like finding the " love of his life" before he went gallivanting was the most logical step to take.

Since Harry´s experiences in the non -magical world were limited and he continued to spend great part of his time either at the Burrow or Grimmauld Place, despite Hayley trying to trick him into moving in with her at Kensington, Harry had come to adhere to many wizarding customs and his sister feared he would end up marrying early and starting a family right after Hogwarts, not unlike their own parents before them.

“Harry, dear, it is fine to like Ginny alright, but I do not want you to take steps into adulthood before you enjoy your teenager´s years; and I just want you to understand that, if you enter into a relationship with Ginny, the Weasleys are  _ not  _ going to rest until you put a ring on her finger...and also that I would be freaked out, because she just looks like mum.”

Harry silently considered his sister´s words and could see that Hayley had a point.

Plus: Ginny was indeed a dead ringer for Lily Potter. Harry had seen pictures of his mother, of course, but never with her wearing her robes and now he wondered whether he was in need of psychological counseling.

 

***

Hayley Potter was feeling rather altruistic after her one to one with Harry had gone so well and , upon seeing an obviously distraught Hermione, she took upon herself to give the awkward girl some pointers in life:

“So, dear old Ronniekins pushed your ponytails once again and made you cry?”

Hermione looked at Hayley with an angry enough expression to have the younger witch consider retreating. _.Oops, that was not a good start. _

“What do you  _ want _ , Hayley?”

“Why do I have to want anything, Hermione? Are you spending so much time following my brother and his sidekick around like a lost puppy that you ressent anyone who tries getting close to you?”

It had always bothered Hayley that Hermione seemed to be the kind of girl who guarded her friendships with boys so jealousy that had no time to develop positive relationships with girls. Yes, she  _ got  _ that Hermione was a bookworm who literally had better and more important things to think and do, but the way the brown haired girl acted sometimes sent the message that, in her head, being girlie was equal to being stupid.

“You never showed much interest before…” Hermione said in her defense. “ and you do have a reputation for being quite a Slytherin in disguise, Hayley;  however, I do apologise if I offended you.”

“Trust me: I might have some Slytherin´traits, but so does Harry. Do you know the Sorting Hat considered green robes for the both of us?”

This small anecdote placed a timid smile on Hermione´s lips. “ I almost ended up at Ravenclaw myself…”

“I think our life would have been much different had you chose to the Eagle´s nest instead the lion's den...imagine, we could have been friends and you would not have to explain your love for knowledge and books over and over again, which, frankly, must be tiring!”

Hermione silently agreed and Hayley took that as meaning she would be welcomed to sit by the curly haired girl's side. Normally, libraries were not places for having conversations, but they were keeping their volume down and if Madam Pince looked at their direction,  a silencing spell could be used.

“I just had a conversation with my brother: I know everybody is losing their shirts over Volderwhore and all, but I still find time to enjoy myself and I want my friend's to do the same..." "

“There will be plenty of time for this after we win, Hayley...”

By the tone on Hermione´s voice, it was clear that not even herself believed the words coming out of her mouth. " We are fucking  _teeangers_ , Hermione, not child soldiers!” at this, Hermione, winced: the whole battle at the Department of Ministries- the event that sent Hayley´s luscious Lucius to Azkaban- was fresh in the memory and left no doubt that the Death Eater meant business.

(Thank Gods that Hayley found Sirius in time, as his dear cousin, Bellatrix, wanted nothing more than to deal with the ”blood traitor” in her own special way.)

” Look, if Dumblewhore and Volderwhore get their wishes, we will have an open pitch battle at Hogwarts. The Gryffindor needs a bloody battle because _we have to be brave_ , while Snakeface wants the world to witness his great victory _because he is mad_. Think about it, Hermione: how many lives will be forfeit this way? Do you _really_ expect that, let´s say, a couple of months vacationing in the Maldives will heal your wounds? 

Are you so naive to to tell me that the Leader of the Light has your best interests at heart? or Harry´s? “

As expected, this got a reaction out of Hermione: “ _ Fine _ ! You are right...we lost our childhoods and, even if we win the war, the price we already paid is too high, but at least Dumbledore is  _ trying _ \--- _ we are trying _ \---, whereas you barely act…”

Hayley did not allow Hermione to finish: “ Your are very smart, Hermione and I can see why Remus called you the brightest witch of your age, but you lack creativity and do not have enough people's skills to read me correctly. You assume too much and judge too much.”

“Are you implying that you party girl persona is some sort of cover, that  _ you _ have a plan, a better plan than Dumbledore himself?”

“Hermione: the party girl persona _ is _ the plan.” Hayley would not go into details (Nobody needed to know that Hayley had demented sex with Dumbledore, and she still had nightmares !), just telling Hermione enough to make the girl realize she was not the only one with brains behind Harry.

“Tell me this: who takes  _ me _ seriously? who looks at me and see what is underneath the facade? People just look at Harry, expecting him to either kill or get killed in this war and, they make all those plans that revolve around Harry and Volderwhore facing off, but only a few care to remember there is a suposedly shallow, self centered and selfish twin sister too... 

They forget  I was  _ there _  , Hermione; that Lily and James were my parents too. You, from all people, have never considered this. 

Why don´t you take me seriously? Because I like clothes? Because I enjoy myself and do not allow anyone to make me guilty for living my life?

Don´t you think I ought to want the deaths of my parents avenged?That I want to see my brother, not only alive,  but happy and protected?“

Hermione was not used at being proved completely wrong .

“I am sorry ,Hayley, to  have thought less of you… to have assumed so much...”

Nevertheless, it was a good thing to see that Harry´s sister was far from being the vain, thoughtless slut most in Hogwarts considered her to be.

“Even so, what I said stands: try to live a bit, okay? Ron is a young boy who cannot, for the life of him, interpret his feelings and act accordingly. Moreover, he is a bit of a pig right now- how he treated poor Lavender and how he treats you sometimes is rather appaling if you ask me- but ,what I wanted to say is that you should not wait on the sidelines for Ron to grow up and notice you.

You will never have this years back, Hermione.

Go, kiss other boys, maybe even go further than that...find someone who will treat you right, someone you can talk to. If you and Ron are  really  _ meant _ to be, you will find each other at the right time, Hermione.

Meanwhile, stop pinning, girl!”

 

***

Hayley found Severus passed out drunk in his chambers when she went to check on the potions master later in that evening.

“What happened?" _Oh, fuck, I know damm well what happened_. " Dumbledore, right? He tormented you again!”  

Hayley knew the signs: had Snape displeased his Dark Lord, he would be suffering from the aftereffects of the cruciatus curse.

That he was drunk like a pig, this meant that the Leader of the Light had played, once again, something that hayley called "the Lily card".

Hayley thought that Snape had all the rights to be unhappy about his past actions and that indeed, he _should_ atone for the sin of having spoken to Voldemort about that god forsaken prophecy.

But she also Hayley thought it was in extremelly bad taste of Dumbledore constantly torturing the Potions Master about it, especially when Snape was clearly keeping his part of the bargain and when they all knew that the Headmaster had failed hayley and Harry more than once in the past:

“The Headmaster...is... _ cursed _ ...he is  _ dying _ ., Hayley” _ Hiccup _ . “The Dark Lord gave Draco...this mission...to kill Dumbledore...now Dumbledore wants me to kill him instead...to save Draco´s soul...and to have me lose mine!”

As a chess player, this move made sense: Snape would gain trust among the Death Eater´s ranks; Dumbledore would die a martyr ( oh, how much he must like the idea of martydom!) and  possibly, Severus would succeed Albus as Headmaster, the position a most generous reward granted by Voldemort himself.

(not to mention, the Elder Wand:  if Severus defeated Dumbledore in a duel, he would have mastership of the wand, and would not take much long for Voldemort to find out!)

However, the best part- for Dumbwhore at least- was that, Severus being the next Headmaster, the Leader of the Light would continue to play with his puppets via his animated Portrait.

_ Like Hell I will allow this! _

“You and Draco keep your souls: I will release poor old Dumbledore from his suffering and mercy kill him…”

” _Hayley_ …” Snape tried to say, but was interrupted by the teenager.

“Perchance has Albus told you anything about his mastership of the Elder Wand and that, technically, you would have the rights to the wand if you defeated him, and that Voldemort is simply _dying_ to get his dirty paws over said wand?”

This information was important enough to sober Severus up immediately.

 

“Hayley, we need to talk…”

 

***

Dumbledore had been in enough duells and battles to know how things would play out : they would arrive at Hogwarts and the Death Eaters would be waiting for them; since he was a sweet, loving and caring grandfather figure, he would freeze the precious boy, Harry Potter, preventing him from taking part in the fight, and would heroically walk to his Death, a pure sacrifice for the Light, providing an example to his Order and inpiring his Army to continue the fight, as he had not only left them with a sucessor, but trained the boy himself...

The whole affair would be dull, predictable even: young Draco would come, try to fight him, lose time while speaking about his reasons and then, Severus Snape would come from the shadows and mercifully Avada Albus Dumbledore, saving Draco´s soul and convincing Voldermort of his loyalty once again.

(and because Albus  was such a good man and wizard, he had instructed Severus to leave an edited version of his days at Hogwarts for young Potter to find; Harry would understand the Potions Master part in the whole thing, and forgive the old bat for his atrocius behavior...if Snape was lucky and ended up surviving, this step would show everybody that Dumbledore had been right: Snape was loyal to him, to the Light and not to Voldermort. People would commend Albus, once again, for his vision, well placed trust and cunning.)

As expected, that stupid Malfoy boy came ,branding his wand , an emotional mess of contraditory feelings; Draco could have easily stunned Dumbledore ( who was counting on it), but something made the boy hesitate.

Before Dumbledore would be forced to talk to Draco, falsely urging him to the Light, to bought time for Snape to appear, a mysterious figure emerged from the stairs.

It was over in less than 4 seconds.

 

1…

 

“ **Stupefy!** ” 

 

_ Breath, Hayley, breath. _

 

...2…

 

Wordlessly, Hayley accioned the Elder Wand from Dumbledore's hands; Draco could barely move or protest.

 

_ Soon it will be over...go on, Hayley, there is no time to lose and nothing to be explained. _

 

...3…

 

With conviction and intent, Hayley spoke the words loud and clear: 

 

**AVADA KEDAVRA**

 

_ He is dead, Hayley, now you should leave and lay low for a while.  _

 

Hayley did not see Dumbledore´s body falling from the Tower; without a word and not looking back, she simply touched the silver ring on her pointer finger- a portkey- and disappeared from Draco's eyes.

Snape arrived next, the Death Eaters not too far behind. 

The Potions Master looked deeply into Draco's eyes.   _ Play along, this will save your life, boy. _

Draco had been partially raised by the man before him; while he hero worshipped his father all his life, lately he had been getting closer to his mother and godfather. Lucius had gone above and beyond to provide Draco with the best the money could buy,  but it had been Snape who sat with him all those months, teaching him how to occlude, a skill that could, quite literally, save Draco's life now that Snake Face was back.

“Congratulations, Draco: you carried out our Master's orders _perfectly_...I suppose you placed that bimbo of Hayley Potter under the Imperius Curse...it was her who just left, yes?”

Draco was now more recomposed and understood where Snape was going: “ Yes, quite the good fuck she is...the bitch tried to fight it and eventually, she realized what she had done...somebody must have taught her how to apparate, because she was gone before I could claim her as my prize.”

They returned to the Castle, Snape insisting he had to tell the news to the staff before they were to return to Malfoy Manor; at Hogwarts,  Snape was fast in adding a false, pre - arranged memory of Draco fucking and imperiosing Hayley; with luck, the Dark Lord would be pleased to see the vicius images in Draco's head and not question them further.

 

***

“Mais uma caipirinha, por favor!”

Hayley was soaking at the swimming pool of Copacabana Palace Hotel in Rio de Janeiro. Officially, her name was Anna Patricia Jones and she was travelling the world celebrating her twenty first birthday.

For good measure, Hayley slightly altered her appearance ( she was now a stawberry blond with some freckles) and, other than this brief, five star hotel interlude in Rio, she planned in keeping a low profile, backpacking from South to North America before going home.

Rio had been her first stop; Hayley knew it was technically  _ Winter _ in the southern hemisphere, but the delightfull 25 degrees sun was just perfect for her unused completion.

She had no complaints: Dumblewhore was dead, her brother, alive and Hayley had finally received a couple of good scripts to read. Through her british agent, she had managed a couple of meetings with North American Agencies and was looking forward to spend August between Los Angeles, Vancouver and New York, testing for TV and Movie gigs.

An older man, the typical executive, approached Hayley at the pool; as they started to have a light conversation about the weather, it was obvious the man was interested. Used as she was to deal with older guys now,  Hayley knows the man before her is married; she smiles, answers his silly questions, and discreetly flashes the engagement ring she is wearing ;  as expected, the guy makes an excuse and leaves.

For security reasons, Hayley was not in direct communication with anybody from the wizarding world. Not even her brother, Harry, knew of her whereabouts. _ Easier this way _ . 

But before Hayley left the country, Lucius - and other unsavoury Death Eaters- were broken out of Azkaban by Snake Face.

So, like the good girlfriend she was, Hayley sent Lucius a secret message, which he replied with silly excuses and empty promises.

Unfortunately for Lucius, Hayley dedicated a total of two days to make sure that he had the chance to prove the “ eternal and undying love” he professed and, on the third day, Hayley simply bought herself a extravagant engagement ring- which she kept hidden under a charm during her trip, as she was supposed to be a poor backpacker-  leaving the price tag for “ dear Lucius” to pay.

 

***

“What do you mean, we are divorced, Narcissa?”

Not that Lucius  _minded_ getting rid of Narcissa, but the thought of the family oriented Lady Malfoy simply throwing back twenty years of union because her husband was spending too much gold on his mistress was ludicrous.

There must be a _true_ reason behind this move and Lucius wanted to know.

“Well, call it what you want, but the fact is that we are not legally or magically married anymore. It was actually quite simple: you insisted on not taking the fidelity vows when we first wed,remember? This made our union, although legitimate, susceptible to dissolution.”

Technically, yes; but the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot- Dumbledore- had died and the procedure for magical dissolution would have to pass through the magically relevant authority and not any interim.

Lucius saw the parchment and the dates dd not add up.

“ _How?_ ”

“Well, you have to thank your child- mistress for the idea, really; she organized the whole thing with Severus, I merely accepted their suggestion…”

Narcissa had not moved from the comfortable chair she was seating, and calmly explained the procedures to Lucius: “ Your family came from France with William the Conqueror, the muggle King who made your ancestor, Armand, a Marquis; your title is recognized by the Muggle Queen and, as is the norm with marriages, ours is recognized by their Courts. Since there was no Head of Justice at the moment, and due to the present political situation in the wizarding world, my request for dissolution went straight to the Muggle Prime Minister, who had the authority to nullify our union, based on the fact that we are, indeed, subjects to the Queen.”

Lucius was torn; on one side, he was very proud of his Hayley; if she had gone through all this trouble, this only meant she wanted to be with him, right? He had to admit how good it was to feel desired after a whole year at Azkaban, especially by such a lovely, ambitious and cunning creature as Hayley Potter , but... on the other side...this whole story of speedy divorce , at this point in their lives, when Narcissa was obviously used to the Manor and Lucius, obviously used to her, did not make much sense, did it?

“Magic seems to have ...recognized it.” Lucius knew Narcissa was only able to remain at Malfoy Manor now on the condition of mother of the Malfoy Heir and that, by the rules stated in their prenuptial agreement, his  former wife was entitled to receive her dowry, in full and with interests, plus a pension if she remained single.

Nonetheless, and despite have been made independently rich, Narcissa Black lost a title and the position of being Lady Malfoy, and well, Lucius was curious to know how Hayley had managed to convince this very active social butterfly about giving up on  _ the  _ status of being married to him :

“Where are you going to live, Narcissa?” Lucius asked as he poured himself a glass of firewhisky. “Have you simply decide to retire from good, old Britain and enjoy the rest of your life somewhere in the Sun, a string of lovers to cater after you?”

“No, Lucius, I will remain a Lady…” Narcissa said with a smile. “ Lady _ Prince, _ that is.”

The House of Prince was a Most Noble House, not quite as Ancient as the Malfoys or Blacks, and therefore, ranking lower in their hierarchy, but still, there was a Manor, there were lands and the title that Narcissa  so craved and had grown used to.

However, the Princes were out of heirs; old Lord John Prince was over a hundred years old, a widow, and past the age to sire children.

_ And his next of kin is...Severus Snape! _

Luciu chuckled : “Well, I will congratulate my old friend on his upcoming nuptials next time I see him.” He then shrugged; Snape might have had a weakness for spirited red heads once upon a time, but his tastes had changed through the years and now, the Potion Masters, despite his colourful friendship with Hayley, more than appreciated Narcissa´s poise, elegance and patrician beauty, things that now bored Lucius to death.

Despite this upcoming union being the happy combination of mutual attraction, respect and privilege, John Prince would have only ignored Severus half muggle heritage and agree to pass on the title to him,  if Snape and his bride to be were able to produce offspring...

... _ Right? _

“I assume Lord Prince added a  certain  _ fulfillment _ clause in your prenup, or has he gone soft in his old age?”

Narcissa smiled knowingly.  _ Good to see Lucius did not lose his wits in Azkaban _ . There were things that she could not very well, tell anybody at this point, not with Voldemort and Death Eaters breathing on her neck, so she kept quiet.

Narcissa could not explain how, after the initial conversation with Lord Prince, Severus and her went to what muggles called a “ Fertility Clinic” and, using of both gold and confundus charms, sped up their procedures and found out that yes, Narcissa, not even being forty, had at least ten good years of child bearing ahead of her, and that modern science could help her carry the child to term, or, if that proved too risky, a surrogacy could be arranged.

As for Severus, the muggle healer mentioned how his “ espermatozoides were of good quantity and quality “, which pleased him immensely. They decided not to lose much time, so the healer  was "convinced" to go ahead immeditaly with the procedure , and this, being successful , Narcissa and Severus went straight to St Mungos where they procured an official confirmation of pregnancy, thus proving to Lord Prince that they, indeed, could carry the family name on.

“It would mean a lot to us if you could personally deliver me to Severus, Lucius...we opted for a simple handfasting ceremony and my fiancé is now speaking with Lord Voldemort, requesting some days off for our honeymoon...”

Lucius nodded; better for him to put a smile on his face and support his former wife and best friend´s decision than to sulk.

Truth be told, the reason he was not particularly ecstatic about this divorce had nothing to do with Narcissa dropping his sorry ass or Severus stealing his wife from him; what really bothred Lucius was the prospect of Voldemort taunting him about the divorce and he could not even imagine what that nutcase called Bellatrix Lestrange would say and do to him once Narcissa moved out and their familiar bonds, severed forever.

Feeling depressed, Lucius retired early to his chambers, where he patiently checked his bank statements and noticed that Hayley, his baby-girl, had made a purchase in his name of a very expensive ring only the day before.

He smiled.

Lucius cock went rock hard in a second and he enthusiastically spend the next hours masturbating, in celebration of his upcoming engagement to Hayley Potter.  
  
  
and Lucius would gladly marry the sex kitten in no time, but the problem was- as usual- that demented freak of nature his Father had brought into their lives and that now resided in his house.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 


End file.
